deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Wassboss/ODST (Halo) vs Colonial marines (Alien Movies)
Last round the furon's proved not only could they destory all humans but also animals as well (6-0) This round it's ODST: An elite group of UNSC Marines that specialize in special warfare tactics vs Colonial marines: The Experienced Vanguards of the United Americas Who is deadliest HaloReach - ODST.jpg|ODST troopers Combat Knife.png|Combat knife H3 Shotgun.jpg|M90 Shotgun MA5C.jpg|MA5C SRS99D-S2 AM Sniper Rifle.jpg|SRS 99 Anti-Matériel Cm.jpg|Colonial marines avap combat knife.jpg|Combat knife Marineweapon03.jpg|ZX-76 Combat Shotgun M pulse-1-.jpg|M41A pluse rifle M42C sniper rifle.jpg|M42C Sniper Rifle My personal edge goes to the ODST. They fight the covenent who in my my opinion are harder foes that the xeneomorphs. A sqaud of 5 ODST make thier way towards an old UNSC base. They are checking to see if the covenent is still in thier base and if not should they consider using it as a base again. The head marine ,captain jones, beckons too his sniper too go ahead into the building and find a good sniping spot. The man nods his head and jogs into the building, finding a good spot which overlooks the whole base. The rest of the troopers enter shortly afterwards and make thier way across the walkway. Suddenly a shot rings out and one of the men fall's dead, a large hole in his forehead. (5-4) 5 minetes earlier 5 colonial marines enter the old ODST base, checking it for any signs of Xeneomorphs. They make thier way up to the 3rd floor where one of them takes out a sniper and survays the floor below, just incase any hostile threat's enter the building. "See anything" the commander shouts to the man. "Nothing yet sir" the marine says glancing away to answer. He looks back through the scope and sees 4 men in strange uniform's entering the building. Thinking that then men might be trying to breed the xenomorphs for warfare, he aims at the one at the front and fires. The 3 ODST troopers look around in shock but can't seem to see thier attacker. The ODST sniper worridly scans the building for any snipers. He spots one on a ledge, pointing his sniper down at the troopers. Quick as a flash he points his sniper at the man, aims through the scope and fires. The enemy sniper drops his rifle and rolls off the edge of the ledge, a bullet hole in his eye. (4-4) The Marines turn in shock and make thier way towards the ledge. They look down and spot the ODST troopers on the ground floor. Clenching his fist in anger, the marine commander orders his men to head down to the ground floor. The men obey and sprint down the steps, with thier commander not far behind. They get down too the ground floor and open fire with thier pulse rifle's. The ODST troopers are caught off guard but manage to get behind cover, before firing back at the strange new soldiers. One of the marines collapses to the floor, riddeled with bullets. (3-4) This only makes the marines fire more aggressivly and the ODST troopers are forced to retreat or risk being killed. As they are retreating one of them falls over, his back covered in holes. (3-3) The Marines roar in victory and chase after the reatreating Soldiers. One of them turns a corner and is sent flying back, hitting the wall and not moving. (2-3) Captain Jones pumps his fist in the air and runs up the stairs as pulse rifle bullets go flying past him. The Marnies run out of rifle ammo and take out thier Shotguns and carry on thier chase of the Hostiles. The ODST run across a walkway and Captain jones gives a thumbs up to the sniper. The Sniper nods his head and aims his sniper downward, ready for anything that comes across the walkway. A marine runs across the walkway and the sniper fires, hitting the man in the back of the head. (1-3) The commander looks in shock as his last teammate is killed. Realising thier is a sniper above him he makes his way up the last of the stairs and spots the sniper. Slowly sneaking up behind him he places the the shotgun behind the sniper head. He smiles and pulls the trigger, blasting the brains of the trooper all over the place. (1-2) He then goes back down the stairs and runs over the walkway. He hears breathing coming from behind a doorway and jumps aside just as an ODST trooper bursts out and fires his shotgun, the pellets hitting the wall behind the commander. The Marine aims his shotgun upwards and fires, leaving a wide spead of pellets in teh Troopers chest. (1-1) Captain jones appears from around the corner to see what the noise was all about. The Marnine commander gets up and fires his shotgun, but all that comes out is that age old clicking sound. Discarding it for his combat knife and steps aside as Jones fires his shotgun, grazing the commanders arm. The commader lunges forward and rugby tackles jones to the floor. Jones barley has enough time to pull out his knife and blocks a strike from the combat knife. He pushes the commander off him and get into a fighting stance. The Marine lunges forward again but this Jones is ready. He steps to the side and tries to stab the marine in back but he expertly blocks it and hooks them knife out of Jones hand. He then lunges forward and stabd the ODST capatin in the leg. Jones roars in pain and boots the commander in the face. He then pulls out the marines knife and advances on him. The Marine tries to escape but jones is too fast and plunges the knife into the marines neck. (0-1) Jones drops the knife and pants heavily. He takes out his radio and speaks into the speaker. "Base is secure all hostile threats eliminated over" he says and the radio crackels into life. "Rodger that were sending a helicoptor for you captain, you going to go pick up SPARTAN-B12 over". Jones turns off his radio and surves the carnage. Shaking his head he makes his way down the stairs and waits for the helicoptor. Winner ODST Expert opinion The ODST won becuase of their superior training and long range weapons. This round ends on friday the 9th of september and next round is Boba Fett ( Star wars) vs Six-six (Ben ten) Category:Blog posts